My Adventures with Sherlock Holmes
by SuperWhoLockGirl456
Summary: -He changed my life that day...more than he will ever know...- Serenity Heartnet, an inspiring detective, joins the Enigmatic Sherlock Holmes in his adventures,trying not to fall in love with him. Sherlock/OC. Starts 4 years before A Study In Pink Rated M for later chapters ;)
1. Prologue

My Adventures with Sherlock Holmes

Prologue

I never asked for this life. I never thought I would be here doing the things Im doing. But thats what happens when you think the same way as Sherlock Holmes and end up meeting him.

He changed my life that day... more than he will ever know... don't need to give his ego an unnecessary boost...

My name is Serenity Heartnet, I'm 22 years old from London,England. This is the story of how I met the most rude, insensitive, harsh, conceited, asexual man on the planet and how he became the most important man in my life...the man that I would take a bullet for if he let me... the man I love.


	2. The First Impression

Chapter 1

It all started four years ago actually. I was only 18 at the time. I had always known I was smarter than all of my classmates. But I never brag about it. I had a mind like no other but I only did what I needed to do at school,never anything more. But my parents and teachers knew what I was capable of... so I was in all advanced classes... and I passed them all with flying colors. But how I met Sherlock is the possibly the single best way to meet him,I was a client in a case.

It was the middle of October,a Saturday afternoon, I made my way to Central London from Northern London. I had reached my destination: 221B Baker Street. I walked up and rang the buzzer. An older woman answered,she was quite lovely for her old age.

"Yes may I help you Deary?" She asked me.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes..." I told her as I moved my dark hair out of my face.

"Oh please come in... he's right up stairs..." She told me.  
"I'm Mrs. Hudson his landlady..."

"Nice to meet you..."I told her as we walked up stairs. The sound of beautiful violin music filled my ears. I loved it, absolutely loved it. Then I saw him,his back was to us. A mop of dark curls on his head, a nice frame in a dark casual suit. I almost cried when the music stopped. But I nearly died at he sight of him. He looked around early 30s, pale, sharp face and icey blue eyes that were reading me like an open book.

"Who is this Mrs. Hudson?" He asked his landlady, his eyes never leaving my chocolate brown ones.

"Serenity Heartnet Mr. Holmes..."I extended my hand to him. He shook it. His hands cold, pale but soft.  
"I came to ask for your help..." He looked at me for a bit more then turned to Mrs. Hudson.

"Can you please excuse us Mrs. Hudson..."He extended his hand towards a seat for me.

"I'll make you both some tea..." She told us as she walked out. He then sat across from me,crossing his legs.

"Tell me why you are here today Miss. Heartnet..." He said rather monotoned.

"I'm sure you are aware of the 14 students who committed a suicide pact three days ago..."I began.

"Yes I read about it in the paper, a real tragedy... Why?" He asked me.

"Well I'm here to tell you that the police were wrong... It wasn't a suicide pact... it was a mass murder..." I told him. That seemed to peaked his interest.

"Why do you think that?" He asked me.

"All 14 of them had promising futures after they would've graduated... University, military, traveling, olympic tryouts... then why would they kill themselves?" I asked him.

"Maybe they were under a lot of stress... Stress can make people act out especially young people..." He told me.  
"But you have another reason why its a murder..."

"Yes... I was supposed to be at that party... but I didn't go..." I told him.  
"My dad is an army captain... he was hurt in his third tour in Iraq... he just woke up from a coma two weeks ago... I decided to spend time with him... I didn't go to the party... and because of that... I'm alive Mr. Holmes and there weren't any talk of a suicide pact...My friends were murdered..." He kept looking at me. Processing everything I had just said, trying to figure out whether or not to believe me.

"Miss. Heartnet... you aren't as stupid as I thought you were..."He told me with a mischievous grin.

"Thanks...I think..." I said to him,taking it as a compliment.

"I'll take you're case..."I smiled. As I pulled out a stack of money.

"2000 pounds... and another 3000 once the case is closed..." I told him.  
"I would also would like to work very close with you in the case..."

"Why is that?" He gave me a very interested look.

"We think the same Mr. Holmes... We're both brilliant... And I strive to be a detective one day..." I told him honestly.

"Really? Go ahead... deduce..." He challenged. I scanned the flat that I was in then scanned him.

"You love science... based on the equipment in the kitchen... all well maintained and frequently used considering the amount of finger prints on the slides next to the microscope..." I started.  
"The bags under your eyes tell me that you don't sleep well...Insomniac maybe... the nicotine stains on your finger nails suggest you smoke but by the jittering your hands are doing tells me that you're trying to quit cold turkey and failing miserably... So after I leave you're going to have a smoke... Tell me if I'm wrong Mr. Holmes..." I smirked. He gave me a look that was across between amazement and shock. He was silent for quite a bit, locked into a staring contest with me. He then leaned forward, giving me a rather wicked grin.

"I look forward to working with you Miss. Heartnet..." He told me. I smiled.  
We exchanged cell phone numbers over tea and biscuits. He told me that he preferred to text. We were going to start the next morning and everyday after school... well he would do what he needed to do with out me during school and meet up with me after.  
I took a cab home,smiling at what was going to be the start of my new life with the enigmatic Sherlock Holmes.

**Please Favorite and Follow**!


	3. Late Start, Great Finish

Chapter 2

I received a text from Mr. Holmes the following morning. 'Return to Baker Street by 11 am SH' I got dressed and had a decent breakfast. As I was walking towards the door, my mother called my name.

"Serenity where you going love?" She asked me if I was still a child.

"Out Mum... I'll be back by dinner..."I told her and hailed a cab back to 221B Baker Street. I paid the cabby and rang the bell,it was exactly 11am. By the time Mrs. Hudson came to the door and allowed me inside, Sherlock was in the kitchen on his microscope.

"You're late..."He said to me.

"I am not... You said to come here by 11..."I countered.

"And it is 11:05..."He told me,not looking up from his work.

"I was at the front door at 11... Mrs. Hudson didn't let me in until 11:05..." I countered.  
"You also said Baker Street and not your exact flat... so I'm not in the wrong..." That stopped him for a bit before he turned to me. His eyes, god his eyes easily made me lose my train of thought. I nervously played with the ends of my hair,but then stopped once realizing what I was doing.

"Are you ready then? To find a killer?" He asked me as he got his scarf and trench coat on.

"Indeed I am Mr. Holmes..." I smiled as we walked out of his flat. He hailed a taxi.

"First I must examine the bodies... Where are they being held?" He asked me.

"ST. Bartholomew's hospital morgue..."I told him.

"Perfect..."The cab took us there. I followed him in,he knew right way to go. There was a young woman looking at a body. She was obviously a doctor.

"Oh.. good morning Sherlock..." The woman said blushing slightly. She obviously fancied him, but he was clearly uninterested in her.

"Hello Molly, I need to see the bodies of the 14 students that died four days ago..." Sherlock pretty much ordered.

"Right this way..." She said almost disappointedly. She then took notice of me.  
"And who are you?" But before I could respond, Sherlock did it for me.

"This is Serenity Heartnet. She is my apprentice and assistant..." He told her as he examined the first body.

"Isn't she a bit young?" Molly asked, a hint of jealously in her voice.

"She maybe 18 but she has a thought process much like my own and aspires to be a detective on day..." He told her as he turned to me with a slight smirk.  
"Whats this young man's name?"

"James Dalton..." I told them before Molly got to his file.

"What was he like?" Sherlock asked.

" He was on the football and cricket team... Got all good marks... Very funny and nice... he wanted to be a P.E. teacher.." I told him.  
"Happiest guy you would've ever met..." Sherlock went down to the next and the next asking me their names and what they were like when they were alive. I saw what he was doing checking all the bodies for any amount of poison residue to see if any of them had been the killer.

"They say it was a suicide pact..." Sherlock said as he straightened up from the last body.  
"They were gravely wrong..." Sherlock said as he walked back over to me.

"What do you mean? They all drank the same poison at the same time..." Molly said.

"But they didn't know that they were taking the poison until it was too late... None of them had any of the poisons residue felt over on their hands... All of them were murdered..." Sherlock concluded.  
"Now I must find that killer... Come along Miss. Heartnet..." He told me was we walked out.

"So you believe me now that they were murdered?" I asked him as we walked out of the hospital.

"I believed you from the start... I just needed to see the bodies for myself..." Sherlock stated as he hailed a cab.  
"Get in..." I climbed in after him.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"We're gonna look at the evidence of the case down at Scotland Yard... Or would you rather go home and wait for me to solve it on my own because I hate stupid questions..." He told me.

"Right sorry... Won't ask something stupid again..." I said as I look out my window.  
We arrive at Scotland Yard. I looked around as we walked then a man came up and shook Sherlock's hand.

"Sherlock Holmes... What brings you here today?" He asked him the looked at me.  
"Who's the kid?"

"She's my new assistant/apprentice... Serenity Heartnet this is Inspector Lestrade..." I shook his hand.  
"We came to have a peek at the evidence on the supposed suicide pact that occurred recently..."

"How did you know about that? We only found out about it ten minutes ago..." Sherlock and I exchanged a look.

"What do you mean 10 minutes ago?" I asked.

"We just got a call... 13 secondary students were found dead in a house... All seemed to have committed suicide via poison..." The inspector told us as he walked away.

"Two suicided pacts in four days... The killer is crafty..." I said as Sherlock and I followed him.

"Yes but not more crafty than I..." He readjusted his scarf.  
"Let's hurry to the crime scene then..." He told me. I nodded and followed the two men into a squad car where a young black woman in the driver seat.

"Hello freak..." She said to Sherlock.

"Hello Sergeant Donavan..." Sherlock said nonchalantly as he pulled out his phone. She then looked right at me in her review mirror.

"Who's the kid?" She asked him. I rolled my eyes and spoke up this time,seeing much it annoyed him to keep answering that question.

"Serenity Heartnet, I'm his assistant/apprentice... Nice to meet you..." I told her.

"Assistant? Since when does the freak need help?" She asked Sherlock.

"Since she's the one that brought it to my attention that these so called suicide pacts are actually mass murders..." Sherlock said defensively. I smirked slightly to myself as he defended me.  
We arrived at the crime scene. We got our gloves on and looked around. I saw it and I almost cried. 13 young people,all dead. And I knew them, we went to primary school together but went to a different secondary school. Sherlock looked at me as I was taking the whole scene in. I felt a soft finger wipe a tear that was falling from my eyes. I looked up to see that it was Sherlock. He stepped closer to me.

"You may wait outside if you wish... I will only be a moment..." He told me. I shook my head at him. I had to get used to this life. It's what I had wanted.

"No thank you... I'm alright..." I told him. Sherlock only nodded and continued to a examine the scene. Sergeant Donavon came up to me as I was looking around.

"I'd watch out if I were you..." She told me.

"And why is that Sergeant?" I asked her as I looked through the drinks.

"He's dangerous... He does this to himself... Gets off on it... He loves nothing more than a good murder..." She warned me.  
"I'm just waiting for the day we get a body and he was the one who did it..."

"Why he's brilliant at what he does? I've seen the papers and his website... He's been able to keep people from being wrongfully convicted, sentenced the right people to their punishment and managed to solve crimes that you lot over look..." I told her.  
"I know that he's dangerous and that he's unpredictable but I do know that it makes everything a lot more fun..." I have her a mischievous grin, causing the police Sergent to back up.

"My god...you're just as mad as him..." She walked away from me. I smirked as I continued.

"Serenity come here..." The too familiar voice of Sherlock called to me. I walked over to him.  
"Stand in front of me..."

"Alright," I complied as his hands were on my shoulder,moving me.

"What appears odd to you?" He whispered in my ear that sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine. I the focus on the task at hand. I looked around the room.

"If it was a suicide pact... Where is the poison? Where is the things they used to mix the poison with their drinks? And if they all drank the poison,where is the cups they used?" I deduced.  
"They're all dead and cups can't walk away on their own..."

"Finally someone other than me doing all the thinking..." He whispered as he stood up straight.  
"Inspector, my assistant and I have concluded that this is a murder not a suicide pact..."

"If it is a murder, who would want a bunch of secondary school kids where about to graduate and have very promising lives?" Sergeant Donavan asked.

"Someone whom was jealous of these kids, aren't as privileged so they kill them thinking they don't deserve what they want..." I started.  
"The only question now is who did it?" Sherlock came and patted me on the shoulder.

"Very well done... Miss. Heartnet..." He walked over to the inspector and the Sergeant.  
"We'll be off and I will contact you if we have anything... Come along Miss. Heartnet..."

"Yes Mr. Holmes... I followed him outside. I took a deep breath. We walked a few blocks in silence until he broke it.

"You knew them... Those 13... You knew them..." He stated.

"Yes... We were all friends in primary school... But ended up at different at different secondary schools... I haven't seen some of them in a year or more..." I told him.

"I see..." He said as were nearing my street. We arrived at my house.  
"I will text you if I need you and or find anything useful..." He told me.

"Alright..." Then I didn't know what happened to me, but I kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you for everything..." I unlocked my door and walked in. Once I was in my own home, my brain had caught up with the rest of me. I didn't know what to think of it, of what he thought of it. I later didn't regret it at all.


	4. Partying with A Killer

Chapter 3

I didn't see or hear Sherlock Holmes for another two days. I was walking out of my Wednesday classes to see him waiting for me by the flag pole. I said bye to some classmates and walked over to him.

"Good day Mr. Holmes, what are you doing here?" I had asked him. He walked with me towards the trolly.

"I came to ask you a few questions back at my flat... There are still some holes in the case that I need you to close them up..." He said as we were soon back on Baker Street. I followed him inside this flat. I saw the mess of notes and evidence on the desk, pinned on to the wall.

"So these holes... The missing pieces of the over all puzzle..." I stated as I looked at the wall of evidence.

"Yes... Now Miss. Heartnet... Who was hosting the party you were supposed to be at?" He asked me.

"That's the thing... I don't know... It was just an invitation... No host..." I went inside my bag and pulled out an envelope.  
"I got another one today..." He looked it over,learning everything he could from it.

"This invitation, including the envelope is made at a mass production... The killer buys these in bulk then writes over them with a computer for the different parties..." He deduced.

"And I was invited twice... Because... I didn't go to the first to die... The killer is after me..." I stated rather horrified. Sherlock looked at me as I tried to keep calm.

"Serenity listen to me... You have to go to that party..." He told me.

"Are you mad?" I asked him.

"I know it's a lot... But you are the only hope to end this... You know not to drink the drinks... You can save people from dying..." He said seriously.  
"How many were invited to the party?"

"Excluding me... 15 I believe..." I told him.

"Serenity Heartnet, you can save 15 innocent people from dying a gruesome death..." He encouraged. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright I'll do it..." I said proudly.

"Good because I have a plan..." He smirked at me.  
Soon it was the night of the party. I had dressed in in a black skirt that stopped at my knee, and a white long sleeved lacy shirt with black ballet flats. I took a deep breath before walking into the house. The other people that were invited were already there. I counted them all. 15 people exactly. All who were invited was at the party, all already drinking and talking. I looked around, observing everything. But there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Except that the bottles had small wholes in the caps, the poison had been injected into all the drinks. All of these kids were good as dead if Sherlock and I didn't stop the killer. I decided to proceed with the plan and act like I was enjoying the party, but not taking any drinks. That's when I got the signal as I felt the vibration from my phone with one simple text message.  
'Let me in SH' I excused myself to the loo and locked the door as I opened the window for Sherlock to get in.

"About time... I don't know how long we have until the poison takes effect on them..." I told him.

"I know, go back to the party... But stay near the stairs... If you hear anything... Run up as quickly as you can... I'm gonna take a look around the side of the house where no one is allowed..." He told me as we looked out to make sure no one was near as we separated. I went back to the party, just being a wall flower by the stairs.  
It wasn't long before I heard rustling upstairs. I made sure no one was watching as I went up there. I crept in the quiet hallway, looking for the noise. Until I was grabbed from behind by someone,someone whom was choking me with a chord. I kicked and struggled as I was gasped for air. Being an army captain's daughter, I know how to fight back. I backed him into a wall hard, over and over until he finally let go. Once I was free, I was running on adrenaline. I kept my guard up as he charged at me. My attacker still being fairly larger than myself, slammed me into a wall. I sunk down to the floor and he began to choke me once more. I felt the room start to blacken,but Sherlock came to my rescue. He delivered my attacker a good blow to the head with a small night table.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as I was catching my breath.

"I'll be alright... But the others down stairs... The poison..." I said gasping.

"I already called in for the police... All thanks to you..." He smiled at me as he helped me catch my breath. He stayed with me to help me. I caught a glimpse if the killer, I knew who he was.

"His name is Marcus Lyons..." I told Sherlock.  
"He went to primary school with me... He was teased about his dad who was arrested for stealing money from the company he worked at. His mom couldn't afford the secondary schools the kids he killed went to... But he was good at science..."

"Jealously... The worst kind of killer..." Sherlock said as we heard the sirens.  
Help arrived and everyone was given an antidote just in time. The inspector and the sergeant came up to us after I had been checked out by paramedics.

"Once again solved another crime we over looked..." The inspects says.  
"She's got a lot of promise..." They walked away. Sherlock smiled at me.

"You did very well for your first mystery..." He said.  
"I already can't wait for the next one Miss. Heartnet.." He smiled and walked away.

"We make a good team..." I said with smiled.

"And for such a little woman you sure can fight..." He told me.

"Army Captain's daughter... I'm trained in four different fighting styles and marksmanship..." I started proudly.

"This shall be interesting..." He smirked, I smiled and nodded.


End file.
